


Quarter Past Midnight

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Dancing in the Rain, Fluff, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-13
Updated: 2011-10-13
Packaged: 2020-01-06 07:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18384242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Inception, Arthur/Eames, you’re the only thing I love





	Quarter Past Midnight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



The heat enveloping him. Burns Arthur, steam rising from the hot stone ground as cool rain tumbles from the heavens. 

He continued to stand still as the rain tumbled down from the heavens and the thunder crackles across the sky. He looks out into the day and sees Eames splashing around in the rain puddle as carefree as a child on Christmas morning and he will most likely catch a cold from running around in the chilly rain, but he doesn’t seem to care.

Arthur smiles, feels free, light as a feather and the rain feels amazing on his warm skin. Everything that has haunted him lately has disappeared, nothing matters other than the feeling of freedom and the raindrops on his fingers. Arthur watches Eames closely, notices the rosy flush on his cheeks and the adorable smile on his face, the little squeal of delight Eames gives when he catches raindrops on his tongue.

He is beautiful, an angel from the heavens; Arthur’s heart kicks against his ribcage, true love warming his soul as he smiles back at Eames. For a second Arthur closes his eyes, overwhelmed by the feeling of soft raindrops on his cheeks, offering him a kiss of pure peace and harmony.

Slowly spreading out his arms, soaking his soul in the first raindrops of spring and Eames’ joyful laughter. He opens his eyes to find Eames spinning round and around, the most beautiful smile on his face that Arthur has ever seen.

Eames runs to him, still laughing, grabs his hands and tugs, trying to pull him out into the rainy downpour. Arthur laughs and follows his dream husband, even lets Eames engulfs him in his arms and twirl him around, and they dance in the rain, swaying to silent music only they can hear.

Their love is everlasting, their laughter pure and sweet and as good as their souls are. They dance in the rain, happy in their dream world and in the real realm. Like fools in love, their bright light of pureness is unable to burn out. 

The following morning, after a good night rest, of the two of them, Arthur was the morning person. The second the sun rose, he jumped out of bed, laced up his sneakers, and ran out the door, happily humming as he took off for a brisk jog. He started his day with such energetic enthusiasm, a bright smile on his handsome face as he greeted the sunny morning. 

Eames was not a morning person. He was much slower to rise and shine; he lounged lazily in the warm bed, cuddling into the sheets that were soft and cozy. His heart was still tap-dancing in his chest from the bless that cocooned him from their cuddle fest last night, and he couldn’t stop smiling like a fool in love.

When he did eventually make it out of bed, Eames moved slowly and sluggishly. When Arthur returned a little while later, Eames pulled him close and kissed him, a sweet coffee flavored caress that spoke of love and joy, and happiness. After he had kissed Arthur breathless, he hugged him tightly and whispered, “I love you.”

Tucking Eames into his arms, Arthur hugged his boyfriend tightly, even squeezing him a little too snug that his boyfriend literally squeaked, setting Arthur off into a giggle fit. Eames smiled, happy and overjoyed with the wonderful life he’d been granted, and the sound of Arthur’s delightful warm laughter was everything that was good and perfect in his wonderful world. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/284833.html?thread=53842081#t53842081)


End file.
